Early Summer
by Yumiko Haruno
Summary: Reliving the fire burning down all that was ever known and ensnaring her in a time loop of constant illusion… She will come to accept. For them she was nothing but inside the loop she was someone… She would have to decide. ( A/N: Modified). [Alternate Timeline]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was out, shining down on the million homes hidden in the forest, warming their roofs and the buzzing cramped streets, not a single cloud to be seen on the sky. Kids played around with wooden ninja tools screaming and shouting while throwing mock smoke bombs at the enemy group than running away into the busy street, laughing, enjoying their game.

Adults carried on their daily life, wives buying groceries or heading to their workplace while dropping of their children at school. Men carried stacks of wood toward the carpenters rebuilding the center of the city, dropping the wood with a sigh and wiping the sweat off their brow. Shinobi scouted the village, some headed to the tower, others helped the civilians, and the rest were scattered throughout the village helping out with preparations.

And without warning the moon came out, shining down on the empty streets. A lonely breeze swept up small locks of rose colored hair pulling the passerby in between the abandoned, frightening homes. She could still hear the sounds of people talking, of children laughing, and the sound of sudden silence.

Puddles of leaves crunched under worn shinobi sandals.

The sun was out again. It played with the villagers entertaining them as the joyous shouts carried with the wind. Sweat dripped from young and old, a normal reaction to a summer day.

Then the sky grew gray, heavy dark clouds stretched across the graying canvas, wailing heard in every drop that fell.

It felt like small needles were digging into the torn hooded cloak she wore, seeping in. She could feel the cold, icy rain, but she could also feel the heat from the sun burning across her back.

The early summer rain, she mused walking away from the destroyed homes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

She found herself digging and planting inside one of the Hokage's personal greenhouses, then she followed with pulling and organizing them on top a sealing scroll.

With a sigh she let out a tiny burst of chakra, setting off the scroll and the medical herbs were gone with a pop of smoke.

And so was her village.

.

When she awoke, the loud pop and crackling of burning wood reached both her ears and nose, the smoke upset her lungs causing her to cough uncontrollably. Her hand reached out searching for the dark haired woman who had been with her inside the greenhouse, but jerked it back when it came in touch with a burning corpse.

She remembered nothing except her horrified screams and burning wood all around her.

Shizune, she realized later on, had been the corpse covered in piles of burning wood.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The sky was filled with tiny green flying lights scattering their light throughout the dark clearing. She laid on top of a grass covered hill, looking at the stars, and connecting one with another. Imagining the faces of people that had once lived in the burnt village.

Her mind was blank and she frowned. Upset for the sudden amnesia controlling her mind. Keeping her secluded from the world she once knew. She wondered and regretted at the same time like a child that did something she shouldn't be doing.

A silent sigh filled the night and the sky was filled with light. The sun once again shined down on her, heating her cheeks. She closed her eyes ignoring the screams coming from inside the forest. From inside the gates.

She turned away so that she was laying on her side, curled up, and pressed her hands against her ears already regretting.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was raining.

Once.

Twice.

Every now and then it rained flooding the rivers and the ghost town that was located miles away from where she sat.

She listened to the pitter patter of the ice cold drops falling on the half collapsed shed she sought shelter in, hiding her face from the gray and black world she lived in. Afraid to see any hope of white.

* * *

When she woke up, there were different types of color surrounding her. The green, green sharp grass was covered in tiny drops of lukewarm rain that sparkled like diamonds, and the rustle of the green leaves from brown tall, wide trees decorated with small white flowers gave her hope. Standing up she turned in place soaking in the spectacular view around her. The warm heat from the bright yellow sun. The refreshing gust of wind. The sight of birds flying and chasing each other, chirping merrily.

She enjoyed it while she could.

* * *

She jolted, pressed her back against the wet weathered pieces of wood, exhaled sadly with half closed eyes, and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

5 (I)

 _The dark void was filled with clustered little stars that were spread across the empty space above. One by one they winked, glistening like the memories they shared, somehow horrifyingly brightening the blood covered ground._

 _Arms were stretched around her—its purple glow dimming while two more secured her in place. She felt an arm snake across her waist and felt the other retreat back, its electric charge vanishing._

 _Crystal shards were scattered in the air frozen with chakra. The person in front of her locked their eyes with her own, watching dark red blood trail down from rose colored lips._

 _Her knees felt weak at the sensation of the person's arm around her. The proximity. The way those cool narrowed eyes stared at her own paling jade eyes—it reminded her of the end of this era._

 _Of the end of them._

 _And the end of_

The Three Way Alliance.


	6. Chapter 6

6

They stood tall and straight, their posture filled with commitment and obedience as the Hokage gave out her orders to the team of eight.

"There has been rumors of a possible hideout belonging to Orochimaru near the far north of the Land of Earth."

Their Hokage's strong glare kept them frozen in place, especially the youngest in the Hokage's presence.

"This is by far a Rescue or a retrieval mission. Do I make myself clear?"

They responded unanimous, "Hai!"

"You are to infiltrate the hideout and gather as much information as you can. The rest is in this scroll. Depart as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

"Haruno!"

The teenager stopped and turned to face the Hokage.

The older woman narrowed her eyes hiding the bottom part of her face with her folded hands.

"As the medic of the team you are held responsible for their wellbeing."

The teen hesitated for a second before bowing and leaving the Hokage's office with new strict orders bestowed on her.

Haruno Sakura was to not engage with Uchiha Sasuke if he were to be inside the hideout. She would have to stay behind and wait for her team to get out and together make way to the Hidden Leaf Village before the Hidden Stone Village found of their unwanted presence in the Country of Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

She remembered the strong heat from the sun scorching her back. The acid like humidity damping her hair and causing her clothes to stick to her like second skin. The soft breeze that flowed in the foreign land made her cold. She felt the sharp ends of her ninja tools poke her through the durable material of the holster.

A man, six feet tall, walked slightly in front her, pulling on the mask to allow his face to feel relief from the extreme heat. His well-kept hair stuck to his forehead, curling, and dripping with sweat. The Katana strapped behind his back seemed to have wilted, lazily following the man's movements as he walked.

He was part of the ANBU, known for his swordsmanship and combat skills. His form was lean, not too skinny nor too buff, "just the way Mai likes her victims," Ko would joke around, teasing the hot headed female ANBU of the team. Iwasaki Kenji was his name.

"Kuso."

Diagonally across from Sakura, walked a woman who's coloring darkened by the hour, her high ponytail drooped, saturated with liquid that caused it to weigh more than it should and darken in color. She was the only female ANBU of the team that was dispatched by the Fifth Hokage. This woman was deathly on the battlefield, ensnaring her victims with her beauty in the dance she reserved for the battlefield. The ANBU snake, Mai.

Alongside Mai, behind Sakura, coolly paced the only Chunnin of the squad, stretching her small arms in the air and huffing out a whine. The girl wiped the sweat off the base of her neck before leaning against the tall female ANBU, holding onto the woman's arm tightly, exclaiming, "Hold me Mai-chan! Your highness is fainting." Although the girl's childish antics and sarcastic remarks, the Chunin was precise with her Elemental techniques, cutting down and crushing her victims being with wind or lighting or even water and earth, she was the first high quality Chunin of the team. Namura Ima, controller of the Five Elements.

Traveling through the trees, one on each side of the forest wall, were two Jounin, brothers, or more specifically, twins. Their dark hair and clear turquoise eyes elevated their appearance seducing both men and women, hypnotizing anyone who crossed their path. Both carried twin swords strapped behind their backs in an X form, they were pupils of the Sword master Kenji, as they teasingly liked to call themselves. Unlike the group of four on the ground, they were completely covered by the shade of the trees, saving them from the tickles of perspiration and the annoyance of the spray of water being shot from under the ground.

"Ko seems to be enjoying himself, brother." The twin on the right spoke through the wireless head set microphone.

His brother was quick to reply, "Truly the time of his life. He can't seem to stop spraying dirty water on his sister." The twins laughed.

Unknown to them, Sakura had been keeping a good eye on them since they had been recruited weeks ago. The Fifth Hokage held firm suspicion that the brothers were, without a doubt, ROOT members placed by the Old Danzo on the new Hokage's dispatched team. However, their abilities were still unknown to Sakura and the rest of the team because of the constant disappearance of the young teen brothers when scheduled sparring days arrived.

There was a short rumble on the spot Sakura had just stepped on causing the child of the team, Ima, to squeal in disagreement as gruff and buff ol' Ko popped from underground, spraying the beautiful Mai with a clear film of saliva infused water, "Eww!"

Mai passed her pale hand over the snake mask and flung the remaining water she had been collecting hours ago at Ko, flipping him off and stating, "You disgust me." The old man boomed in laughter, vanishing once more under their feet, heading for another swim in the underground waters of the Land of Earth.

His appearance startled them no longer having been together (with the exception of the twin brothers) for years. Ko was not ugly, as Sakura would often tell Mai, he unlike Kenji or the twins, had willingly given up his attractiveness for the burning orphanage years prior to the formation of the team.

Thick burn marks covered his face diagonally. He had a melted half closed eye and on his left an implanted eye that had been hastily put there. On his arms thin scars were littered on every inch of his bulging muscles.

"A shinobi is just a tool. It feels no pain. No matter how much it is tortured." Taijutsu specialist and tracker of the ANBU, Ko.

Sakura pulled down her fabric mask and sucked in warm air ignoring the sting of the sun that came through the slits of the fabric under the hat she wore. Another grumble of the ground and she quickly pulled up her mask as the spray of water hit them all. High pitched shouts came from behind her before Ima launched herself at Sakura, demanding to be healed before she died of disease.

Sakura, a Genin and a Medic, was responsible for the lives of seven people, a huge responsibility for someone her age, but she was a Ninja and being from Konoha, no matter the age, they had been considered adults at a more younger age. Although she was still of lower rank it did not forbid her to attend missions such as these ones or S-class mission. If she were to die during or off duty than the Hokage would replace her, assuring the team the opportunity to live. She, just like every ninja in the village, were dispensable and therefore seen as disposable tools. Sakura would not receive special treatment for being underage or for the medic of the Hokage. She had a purpose. A purpose that had been engraved into all of them, and that was to serve her Hokage. Medic Nin, Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Clouds ripped apart the clear sky making it bleed gray. Drops of water fell slowly, showering the village, painting it in beauty and isolation.

For years Konoha had been living isolated from the rest of the world. The Hokages before her sister had hoped to keep the village from the more developed touch of the surrounding countries.

Unlike the countries around the Land of Fire, Shinobi had never been given the option of becoming who they are now. The Shinobi of Konoha were chosen, whether they be from a Clan or simply civilian, they were picked out by hand from a young age.

Children were taken from their homes and placed under the care of older Shinobi so that they may learn from the experienced and carry down the legacy of those who were not permitted to parenthood.

Being a Shinobi ripped them of their rights. They were no longer human beings but tools that were sent to fight until they broke. Men and women who served weren't allowed to marry or to have children. Shinobi were to keep out of sight, secluded from the civilians and chained to the Hokage.

Being a Shinobi meant you no longer had a life. You now longer lived for yourself or for anyone but the Hokage.

"A Shinobi equals to nothing," a young woman whispered as she pressed her hand against the cold glass of the window, watching the rain fall on the homeless civilians. Her gold hair cascaded down her shoulders. A thick gold band embraced the center of her forehead clashing with the hideous green jacket she wore.

The woman's fingers were laced in white bandages stopping at her fingernails and knuckles. Her blended pale pink and red lips made her hazel eyes stand out. She was a rare beauty indeed.

The woman looked at her side, glancing at the Fifth Hokage who organized and signed paperwork, then turned her attention at the perfect view of the Village gates behind her sister.

"How long do you intent to stand there?"

She looked at her sister emotionless.

"Until she comes back."

The Hokage looked up at her, pushing the Hokage's hat to allow a better view of the woman. The older woman's hard glare send shivers through the younger who suppressed the feeling of controllment.

She stilled her posture and held her head high, keeping on par with the Hokage's heavy stare. She was a Shinobi. An expert in Medical Ninjutsu and whose knowledge on the Medical Ninjutsu and poisons surpassed that of the Kazekage's personal Medic. She is the sister of the current Hokage, therefore she would not tremble.

"It's been too long since they departed. Why haven't you send out a tracker?"

The woman under the Hokage hat sign in irritation. "They are shinobi—"

The head of the village stood up and gracefully walked to Tsunade with her hands behind her back.

"—whose existence depends on me. I choose whether to retrieve them or to let them cease to be. They are dispensable, Tsunade."

"Not Sakura! She is one of a kind. Irreplaceable!"

Her sister shook her head irritated before she too looked at the village gates through the window of her office.

"She is a Shinobi, Tsunade."

Tsunade lips pressed into a line.

Her sister looked at her, questioning her, "Do you not have faith in her abilities? I gave her to you. Trusted you with her talent, so that you could make it blossom."

"Tell me Tsunade. Have you failed as a teacher? Have you failed me sister?"

Tsunade looked away, ashamed. "I trust in her. I have faith she'll come back, but you know I can't stay still knowing that could've been so close to dying."

"If you hadn't dispatched another team to handle the assassins… then my Sakura would've…"

The Fifth Hokage rubbed Tsunade's back, whispering empty promises.

"I will do anything to protect your favorite, sister. As long as I see you smiling than Sakura will continue to live."

.

* * *

.

7

Light filtered through the burned house that was slabbed in the middle of two buildings. The roof had toppled, half of it through the second floor while it suspended in the air above the first floor. She stared up looking at the gloomy sky through the large opening, light caressed the woman's thoughtful figure.

Her hand reached to touch the glowing orb and she tilted her head at the tug in her heart as the sun turned orange in her vision.

The woman looked away unsure of the sensation and held her hand close to her heart, unaware of her surroundings.

.

* * *

.

It had become harder to breathe. The amount of fresh air inside the cave had diminished with two people taking in as much oxygen as they could. The rock structure looked shaky and the light filtering through the tiny punctures of the ceiling started to dim. Her head was set on struggling Shinobi's chest, following the harsh breaths of the man, up and down.

Her green eye struggled to keep open as it threatened shut closed. Green chakra hummed around them, keeping the shinobi as awake as possible, and healed minor wounds.

"I can see," the man spoke as he woke.

Sakura lifted her head up to look at him and press her hand on his eye. "Good."

The bubble of chakra vanished and traveled to her hand that was placed on the man's face. The man groaned and gently took her hand away, holding it close to his cheek.

A pale green eye stared back at her. A hand touched her cheek and traveled up.

"You…" His voice shook, staring at the young girl with guilt, as he soaked in her bruised face and shut right eye.

"Gave me your eye."

His body trembled, teeth shattering, "Why?"

Sakura took his hand holding it in place at her cheek as she gave him a small smile. "I'm a Shinobi. But before that I am a Medical Ninja. You are my priority."

.

In two hours the team had been taken down one by one like a game of dominos.

They had been separated, lost each other as the hideout caved in, and then swallowed in darkness minutes after. Sakura had almost been crushed by a giant piece of rock before she was pulled out of the way. When she woke up, her whole arm felt wet and inches away from her had been the giant scroll Ima had taken away from Mai.

Sakura walked through the hideout unsure of where she was going. She kept a hand against the wall to help guide herself in the dark. Minutes after she found Kenji and Ko.

And an hour after they found the twins and Mai.

One of the twins had been close to losing an arm from taking an attack aimed at Mai when the enemy attacked them, and she had been preoccupied in herding the team together. The other twin pulled Sakura towards Mai and his brother, panicking from the blood loss they were suffering.

Thirty minutes afterwards they were found and attacked again. They ran, searching for an exit to escape before the enemy killed more of them.

"There's no way out. Kenji!" Mai screamed.

Kenji shook his head, out of it, the pupil of his eyes looked wide, as he ordered them to run.

"No," Mai roared exhausted and stopped running. Her form trembled, her voice lowered, "We're done for, Kenji."

They stood in silence. All of them staring at everything but each other.

The sound of summoning echoed in their ears, howling pierced the dark cave, and the noise of Assassin Ninjas mentally killed them.

Mai turned to face the opening reaching for her Katana at her hip and threw away her mask.

"Do what you want."

Sakura had seen the rest of the men hesitate, theirs and Mai's chakra flickering, but had never expected for them to act the way they did.

The men ran. Kenji pin Sakura under his arm carrying her while he did the running.

She struggled to pull away, shouting at him to go back and help Mai, but he slammed his arm on her side causing pain to silence her.

The twins went down next.

And then Kenji.

He had thrown Sakura at Ko, who had lost the remaining eye he had, sending them both crashing into a room as the hideout caved in again crushing Kenji and the rest of the surviving Assassins.

.

Ko held onto her hand until the very end.

"Whatever happens, don't open your eye." He said, taking short breaths.

Sakura nodded, laying her head on his large chest, sniffing.

He laid his hand on her head stroking her hair in pauses.

"Thank you Sakura."

Time dragged on.

She felt nothing but the silence in the room. Her chakra was low. She wouldn't be able to keep Ko alive any longer if she continued healing them both, so she focused her chakra to stream into his system. Stitching his wounds from inside out. Concentrated in keeping his heart pumping.

He yanked on her hair. "Stop."

"It's fine, Sakura."

She ignored him and he exhaled.

"Why?"

Her chakra flickered.

"I can't be the one to walk out alive, Ko. You have to live. The village still has use in you."

He faked a chuckle, "We are dispensable Sakura. They don't care what happens to us."

He lifted his hand from her hair and glanced at his forearm.

"The calligraphy is washing out."

"They're all dead."

"My name is washing out."

Sakura's eye snapped open. "No it's not!"

"Sakura."

She lifted her head and pulled on her mask showing Ko the calligraphy still on her jaw line and cheek.

 **桜**

 **和子**

His eye crinkled with sadness, pushing his arm into her view.

The name **和子** was fading, mixing into his olive skin. He smiled at her pulling her to his chest, repeating, "It's fine Sakura."

Her form stiffened at the feel of his slowing heartbeat.

"Promise me… You'll grow up into a fine woman."

Her world crashed, shattering into a million pieces, tears streamed down her face adorning her cheek with tiny diamonds soaking into the shirt of her friend.

The grip on her hand went limp as the life in the eye he borrowed faded, he was dying, leaving her alone in a dark cave with the corpses of her team.

"I gave you my eye because you're family!"

"I wanted you to live because I don't want to be alone!"

"You're the only one I have left, I didn't want to lose you too! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

She tightened the hold on his hand, yanking at his shirt, as she confessed. Her body shook violently as she lost herself.

"Kenji, Mai, Ima, You, the rest of the team, even the stupid one, I think of you as family. I always wanted you to see me as family. I had fun being with all of you. We are Shinobi, but with you guys I didn't feel like a walking shell."

"I—I."

But it was no use. The man had stopped breathing long ago.

Her friendly, giant was no more.

Her body slumped, exhaling sharply.

.

* * *

.

The Fifth Hokage stared at the boy in front her with folded hands against her chin listening to the report of the mission she had assign a month ago.

With the Hokage and the Shinobi, the Hokage's sister sat on the green sofa teaching a civilian child to control the water inside a glass container she held with chakra. The child scrunched her face, flustered.

"We separated ways two weeks in the journey, as ordered by you, the Hokage, to infiltrate the Waterfall Village in search for the Hokage's informant."

The Hokage hummed him to proceed.

"On my way back to reunite with the rest of the dispatched team, a summon appeared."

The boy paused.

"And," the woman raised an eyebrow.

"The summon belonged to the Snake Dancer of the ANBU."

"Belonged?"

"Hai! The summon informed me that the team had been ambushed and trapped inside the hideout."

The Hokage's sister jolted up startling the five year old, her attention fully on the boy.

"Snake ordered me to head back to village-"

"Why did Snake order you and not Iwasaki?"

He took of his mask, "Snake stated that Iwasaki was no longer capable of leading the team."

The Hokage nodded.

"I was told that _"By the time you receive this message the Hokage's team has been killed in action.""_

The room felt cold. The silence cut through the woman's heart as the glass bowl fell from her hands, shattering at the touch of the hard floor. Her body slumped forward, kneeling on the ground, and pure disbelief painted on her face.

The room turned and turned. The tampered voice of her sister echoing in her ears as she lost sight of the room.


End file.
